Popcorn, Butterscotch, Barbie
by IncreasedHeartbeat
Summary: Ashley AKA Popcorn her friends Daren and Kiru all are sucked into the avatar world. When everyone learns bending what side will they choose? Good or Bad? Not good at summaries! SokkaxDaren AangxKatara AangxKiru ZukoxAshley SokkaxAshley
1. Chapter 1: Popcorn, Butterscotch, Barbie

Title:Popcorn, Butterscotch, Barbie

Summary:

Ashley AKA Popcorn her friends Daren and Kiru all are sucked into the avatar world. When everyone learns bending what side will they choose? Good or Bad? (Not good at summaries!) SokkaxDaren AangxKatara AangxKiru ZukoxAshley SokkaxAshley

(It's short at First.. but I have it to Part Six so review please!)

Bios:

Ashley POPCORN

Age: 14

Hair: Short and brown, atleast past the shoulders and covers her left eye.

Eyes: Spring: Green, Summer: Blue, Fall: Maroon, Winter: Lightest Blue, elegent

Body: Slightly tanned, Hourglass figure.

Bending: Water

Daren BUTTERSCOTCH

Age:16

Hair: Buttery color, long and wavy.

Eyes: Green.

Body: Chocolate brown skin, Slim and pear shape.

Bending: Earth.

Kiru BARBIE xP

Age:14

Hair: Beach blonde, and is braided.

Eyes: Bright blue.

Body: Slightly tanned, and hour glass figure.

Bending: Air  
...Part One

It began in a long day after school, in the park the birds chirped and the Fall wind played with the trio's hair.

"It's been a long week. I am glad it's over!" Ashley said taking a sip from her milk shake.

Ashley's maroon eyes squinting, because of her smile. Which was one of the best in the school. She was asked out a couple of times but she didn't want to be with them. She needs to know them for a while before she actually goes out with them.

"I love your smile, Popcorn! I hope our pictures come out great..." Kiru said twirling her index finger in her beach blonde hair.

"Heh, what ever." Daren said tapping her fingers to a rythem she learned in dance.

Ashley saw the girls bored as heck. She sighed and said "Wanna' go watch the Avatar?"

The two girls smiled and nodded. Daren got her skateboard and helmet and started off. Followed by kiru on her bike.

Ashley Giggled, "Hey wait!"

Ashley grabbed her scooter and helmet and pushed off trying to catch up. When the trio met at Ashley's house they waited for Ashley to find her key.

"I can't find it!" Ashley said and bit her bottom lip.

She brushed her fingers across every corner in her bag when a sharp object pressed against Ashley's index finger.

"Aha!" She said smiling.

"About time." Daren said cooly. Kiru sighed.

Ashley placed the key in the key hole and it let off a shock.

"Ow!" Ashley said.

She pulled her hand back and sucked on her index finger and thumb. Daren sighed.

"Weak." she said.

Daren gripped the key and was shocked till she zapped in thin air. Kiru's eyes widend and she looked at the smoke fading away. Ashley looked at Kiru strangly and she gripped it again. This time zapping her too. Kiru hating to be alone she gripped it last and was able to turn it but then was zapped. When the zap shocked them, they all blacked out. Then to awake...


	2. Chapter 2: The Chase Begins

(I am keeping the BIOS up just in case.)

Title:Popcorn, Butterscotch, Barbie

Part: TWO

Summary:

Ashley AKA Popcorn her friends Daren and Kiru all are sucked into the avatar world. When everyone learns bending what side will they choose? Good or Bad? (Not good at summaries!) SokkaxDaren AangxKatara AangxKiru ZukoxAshley SokkaxAshley

Bios:

Ashley POPCORN

Age: 14

Hair: Short and brown, atleast past the shoulders and covers her left eye.

Eyes: Spring: Green, Summer: Blue, Fall: Maroon, Winter: Lightest Blue, elegent

Body: Slightly tanned, Hourglass figure.

Bending: Water

Daren BUTTERSCOTCH

Age:16

Hair: Buttery color, long and wavy.

Eyes: Green.

Body: Chocolate brown skin, Slim and pear shape.

Bending: Earth.

Kiru BARBIE xP

Age:14

Hair: Beach blonde, and is braided.

Eyes: Bright blue.

Body: Slightly tanned, and hour glass figure.

Bending: Air

Thank you to the ones who Reviewed it ment alot... Well here is part two enjoy!

* * *

...Part Two  
The first to awake was Kiru.

"Huh? Where.. Where am I?" She said tiredly.

She looked at her surroundings which were two knocked out girls. She got on her knees and crawled to Daren.  
She inhaled deeply then exhaled.

"BUTTERSCOTCH! WAKE UP!" Kiru panted.

Daren scurried and crab walked back from kiru.

"What the hell, Barbie!" Daren said panting and Kiru laughing.

Kiru turned to the other one, Ashley. Her brown hair falling to frame her face. Kiru poked Ashley's cheek, she giggled. Daren and Kiru looked at both of them evily. Daren scooted to the other side of Ashley and they tickle attacked Ashley.

"AhHHhh!" Ashley laughed and curled up in a ball only to be straighten out again and curled again the process continued.

"Stop!" Ashley begged, tears forming.

The two stopped and laughed. Ashley looked seriouse which made them laugh even more.

"Where are we?" Ashley said now looking around.

The two stopped and realized Ashley asked a good question. The trio got up and walked around the beach, Daren picking up rocks and throwing them into the ocean. Kiru kicking the sand. Ashley slumping over since they walked for,2 hours.

"This is not right!" Ashley said in a matter of fact voice.

Ashley collapsed to the ground about to pass out Kiru helped her out. Daren stopped skipping rocks when she saw something forming out in the ocean. She walked at the shore line her feet in the water. (Oh yea the girls are in their school uniform, White blouse, Tan vest, Tan skirt, White socks, Brown dress shoes.) Daren squinted her eyes and saw it was a ship. She was excited.

"Hey guys! Look it's a ship maybe we can get information." Daren said.

Kiru walked besides Daren followed by Ashley who tripped and splashed into the water. Kiru laughed and helped her up again. Daren looked at Ashley in a you klutsy weirdo, kind of way. She still kept her eyes on the ship getting closer.  
...  
On teh' ship!  
"Uncle! I don't want tea for the last time!" The prince paced around in the Navigation room.

The uncle sighed and said "Well more for me then." And downed a cup of tea.

When the dock's got closer a soldier walked into the Navigation.

"Prince Zuko! There are three strangers on the Island of Macdun (Making this up. It's just a port to get supplies..) They aren't wearing any nation's clothes." The soldier stated.

Iroh and The prince walked out onto the Deck and leaned over the rail and took the Telescope to see. Iroh was the first to see who the trio was. His eyes widend when he saw Three girls, one paying attention to their Fire Nation Navy ship porting near the docks, the other one helping another one up who was in the water. Just then The prince snatched it away and took a look, his eyes narrowed.

"Why would I care for three girls?" Zuko said passing the Telescope to the soldier.

Iroh chuckled. "And I thought one was enough!"

Zuko tensed. "Uncle!"

"Heh, just saying.." Iroh said shrugging.  
...  
Wit' teh' girls!  
"Popcorn watch your step!" Kiru said and giggled.

Ashley laughed, but stopped when Daren's eyes widend and she nudged Ashley.

"What, Butterscotch?" Ashley said.

"That's not a normal ship that's a Fire Nation Navy Ship!" Daren said backing up at the sight infront of her.

"That's not right!" Ashley said narrowing her eyes in confusion.

Daren pushed Ashley's shoulders towards the ocean and Ashley's eyes widend.

"Oh gosh." Ashley said.

Ashley watched Kiru playing in the sand. Kiru made a sand castle.

"Finally! In 12 years I made another Sand Castle!" Kiru said.

Daren grabbed Ashley's hand and Ashley grabbed kiru. Daren was running with Ashley in hand and Ashley was dragging Kiru.

"NooOoo! My Sand castle!" Kiru said trying to crawl back but Ashley pulled her back.

"No! Those are the Fire Nation!" Ashley said.

Just then they heard the munch munch of people walking on sand. The trio were hiding in a bush. Kiru kept her eye on the Sand castle. Ashley was ducking under the bush Daren kept her eye on the people walking.

"So nephew, why are you over here if you don't care for the girls?" An old man appeared.

"Iroh!" Ashley whispered and Daren watched him.

"He knows were here, Popcorn, so sush!" Daren said bonking Ashley on the head.

"I just saw how strange their clothes were and thought they are with the Avatar." The prince walked into view.

Iroh was to busy studing Kiru's sand castle.

"Yes, bow down to my fabulouse sand castle." Kiru said narrowing her eyes.

The prince was just about to say something when he noticed two trails of foot prints and one big line. His eyes followed it to the bush. Daren's eyes widend when the trio heard foot steps coming closer.

"Uncle over here." The prince said getting closer.

As Iroh walked over Ashley was panicing. Daren was trying to stay calm and Kiru was upset that a wave took her castle down. Ashley looked around but once they were right infront of the bush Ashley popped up the other girls eyes widend.

"B-Back off fire nation rats!" Ashley said her fists in the air and her legs inwards and her eyes closed.

Daren slapped her forehead and grabbed Kiru. "Run!" She yelled.

* * *

_I hoped you liked it! I am on Part Seven right now, so if you review I will get up Part Three! Don't worry, Aang and the others come up in part 4!_

Sincerly, Lioncree


	3. Chapter 3: The Depression

(Again I will keep it up! .)

Title:Popcorn, Butterscotch, Barbie

Summary:

Ashley AKA Popcorn her friends Daren and Kiru all are sucked into the avatar world. When everyone learns bending what side will they choose? Good or Bad? (Not good at summaries!) SokkaxDaren AangxKatara AangxKiru ZukoxAshley SokkaxAshley

Bios:

Ashley POPCORN

Age: 14

Hair: Short and brown, atleast past the shoulders and covers her left eye.

Eyes: Spring: Green, Summer: Blue, Fall: Maroon, Winter: Lightest Blue, elegent

Body: Slightly tanned, Hourglass figure.

Bending: Water

Daren BUTTERSCOTCH

Age:16

Hair: Buttery color, long and wavy.

Eyes: Green.

Body: Chocolate brown skin, Slim and pear shape.

Bending: Earth.

Kiru BARBIE xP

Age:14

Hair: Beach blonde, and is braided.

Eyes: Bright blue.

Body: Slightly tanned, and hour glass figure.

Bending: Air  
...Part Three

Ashley opend one eye and saw an awkward staring Iroh, and a flaming fist nephew. Her eyes shot wide when he brought his fists to his fighting stance. She ran for it. Sprinting.

"Nice going, POPCORN!" Daren yelled to Ashley running beside her.

The trio didn't know crap, where they were going so they were just running in the forest. Turning ways they didn't know. Kiru got a hold to reality and ran on her own not with Daren holding her hand. The trio made their way to a dead end and Ashley placed her hands on her knees and started to pant. The only thing that was blocking them from the other side was a WIDE river. Kiru ran to the river and started to wash her face. Daren stood and watched The prince make his way with Iroh following, but Iroh walked. The rest of the crew were on the ship because Iroh told them too because of the girls. Ashley turned around and a fire ball whized past her head.

"Ah!" She said and did the bridge to dodge it and pushed her self back up.

She was shocked she dodged it.

"Ha! You missed!" She said sticking her tounge out then another fire ball whized passed her hand. "Eep!" She said.

"Leave her alone!" Daren said.

"Butterscotch were all in this! Just not your self so don't be the hero!" Kiru said walking to the side of Daren.

Daren grew tense marks and said "I know I know! Just be quiet!"

Iroh was staring at the girls infront of him wondering. _'Who are they? Butterscotch? What kind of name is that?'_

"You there!" The prince said pointing to Ashley.

The girls looked at Ashley and Daren got infront of her. Glaring at the Prince. The prince pointed his flaming fist at Daren to move. Daren didn't wanted to get barbecued so she did move, but slowly. Ashley was freaking out but gained calmness.

"W-What!" Ashley said raising her voice.

"Watch your tounge, to royalty!" The prince said glaring at Ashley.

Ok now Ashley was pissed/ scared. But anyways no one tells her what to do unless it's Daren or Kiru/ Parents..

"Yea! Royal pain in the ass! Now I don't care who you are but you can not tell me what to do!" Ashley said glaring back.

Iroh grinned. "What is your name dear?"

Ashley blinked. Daren looked at Ashley as if not to say it.

"What can the harm do it's only Iroh." Ashley said then covered her mouth, she didn't want them to figure out they knew all of them.

Iroh was shocked that the girl knew but he just chuckled the worry away. "Well you know me how about you?"

"My name is Kiru!" Kiru said popping out of no where.

Iroh chuckled and said "Kiru! That's a nice name, I guess yours is butterscotch?" Iroh turned to Daren.

Daren looked at him weird. Ashley giggled and said "Heh! No that's her nickname her real name is-"

A hand covered Ashley's mouth by Daren. "My name is daren."

Ashley glared at Daren and licked her hand. Daren's eyes widend with disgust and she slowly took her hand away and saw the slober she turned around slowly and cripple walked to the river. Ashley had an evil smirk on.

"Well my name is-"

"Save it no one cares." The prince said crossing his arms at the stomach.

Ashley wast taken back. That was so rude!

"How rude!" Ashley said then remembered she called them Fire Nation rats..."Oh."

"That was rude Zuko.. That is no way to talk to a lady! I am truely sorry." Iroh said placing a hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"I uhh underst-"

"Didn't I tell you to save it?" Zuko said now turning to leave.

Ashley gasped then said "Now that ain't right!"

"No you know what's not right? Is you.. Uncle, time to leave." Zuko said his back still facing the girls and Iroh.

Ashley was shocked he just said that. Iroh looked at Ashley and had an empression that said Sorry for that. Ashley shrugged and turned around her arms crossing at the stomach. Iroh cought up with Zuko and walked with them. Leaving the girls at the River."I can't beleive you acted like that back there!" Iroh said narrowing his eyes at his Nephew.

"I didn't care for those girls, expeically _that_ one." Zuko said still walking now seeing the beach come into veiw.

They passed the bush, while passing it Zuko had thoughts..  
_"B-Back off fire nation rats!"  
_Zuko growled without his uncle noticing. On the way to the ship they got their supplies. They boarded their ship and went off to search for the Avatar...

* * *

_Thank you people who reviewed! I will give you chapter five, because I think the ending here is a little, ummm, bad. It might not get as much people! So please! I will post chapter five! ) YAY! (I am working on another story called Tear Drop Music. If you like this one, you'll like the next one! )_


	4. Chapter 4: New Clothes

(Here is Chapter Four, My treat!)

Title:Popcorn, Butterscotch, Barbie

Summary:

Ashley AKA Popcorn her friends Daren and Kiru all are sucked into the avatar world. When everyone learns bending what side will they choose? Good or Bad? (Not good at summaries!) SokkaxDaren AangxKatara AangxKiru ZukoxAshley SokkaxAshley

Bios:

Ashley POPCORN

Age: 14

Hair: Short and brown, atleast past the shoulders and covers her left eye.

Eyes: Spring: Green, Summer: Blue, Fall: Maroon, Winter: Lightest Blue, elegent

Body: Slightly tanned, Hourglass figure.

Bending: Water

Daren BUTTERSCOTCH

Age:16

Hair: Buttery color, long and wavy.

Eyes: Green.

Body: Chocolate brown skin, Slim and pear shape.

Bending: Earth.

Kiru BARBIE xP

Age:14

Hair: Beach blonde, and is braided.

Eyes: Bright blue.

Body: Slightly tanned, and hour glass figure.

Bending: Air  
...Part Four  
Ashley was still standing there glaring into midair.

_That heartless freak!  
_Ashley's eyes twitched and Kiru was waving her hand infront of Ashley, still not getting any luck so she shrugged and went to get Daren. Ashley finally came to reality and turned around to see the girls struggling. Daren still wanting to wash her hand and kiru pulling on it so she wouldn't rub her skin off.

"You rubbed enough. Butterscotch!" Kiru said pulling back.

"No! I still see Popcorn germs!" Daren said pulling back on her side.

Ashley shrugged and started to walk off.

"Hey where you going?" Daren said and looked at Kiru.

They both got up and cought up to Ashley. Ashley didn't talk at all which made Kiru and Daren frown. Since Ashley didn't talk, the whole group didn't talk. The trio made their way to a village.

"Ah...Finally!" Kiru said sighing.

Daren looked around and saw a clothing, stand.

"Hey. We should get clothes so we don't stand out that much ok?" Daren said and walked over to the stand.

Kiru had to pull Ashley over there. Daren was all ready talking to the old lady who runned the stand.

"Ok, Ashley, you first!" Daren pulled.

"Wha?" Ashley said snapping back to reality, once again.

Daren pushed Ashley into the curtain covered tent and saw a wardrobe infront of her. She tilted her head to the right a little bit.

"I am supposed to wear this?" She said.

Ashley shrugged and stripped her clothes off and placed the new wardrobe on. It fit perfectly, the shirt a little loose, but she didn't care. The tunic was chocolate brown. Her stockings were black, and on the tunic their were the four seasons, Snowflakes, Leaves, Flowers, and a sun symbol. She liked it because the tunic had a hood also. Her boots were knee length and had white fluff around the rim. Ashley walked out, the clothes were simple so she didn't care. Daren nodded and Kiru cringed at the sight of Brown.

"Your turn Barbie." Daren sighed and pushed Kiru into the curtained tent.

After some complaining was heard Kiru walked out with an I hate you Daren look on her face. Kiru was wearing a green tunic with indigo rimming. She had a black skirt with no stockings. Then she had shoes that were slipper like. She had an under shirt which was black and stopped a little passed the elbows. She glared at Daren and the giggling Ashley.

"Now.. My turn." Daren walked in.

Kiru walked beside Ashley, who was still giggling and Kiru nudged her in the rib and Ashley doubled over. Now Kiru was the one giggling. After some giggles Daren stepped out. Ashley and Kiru's jaw dropped. Daren was wearing a green dress with a brown dragon design on the sides. The dress reached to mid thigh with stockings that were black. She had brown armor and had it tied with a yellowish golden sash. She glared at the Tear Laughing Ashley and the shocked Kiru.

"Your wearing a dress!" Kiru said still shocked.

Ashley totally forgot about Zuko and Daren was kinda happy for that. Daren turned to the old lady.

"So how much?" Daren said.

The old lady looked at the happy trio and said "Ahh no.. Tis' for free."

Ashley stopped laughing and turned to the old lady.

"Thank you!" The trio said in union.

The old lady laughed and said "No, thank you."

* * *

_Well I will post up chapter five now Thank you again people who well reviewed!_


	5. Chapter 5: Bending 1

(Part Five!)

Title:Popcorn, Butterscotch, Barbie

Summary:

Ashley AKA Popcorn her friends Daren and Kiru all are sucked into the avatar world. When everyone learns bending what side will they choose? Good or Bad? (Not good at summaries!) SokkaxDaren AangxKatara AangxKiru ZukoxAshley SokkaxAshley

Bios:

Ashley POPCORN

Age: 14

Hair: Short and brown, atleast past the shoulders and covers her left eye.

Eyes: Spring: Green, Summer: Blue, Fall: Maroon, Winter: Lightest Blue, elegent

Body: Slightly tanned, Hourglass figure.

Bending: Water

Daren BUTTERSCOTCH

Age:16

Hair: Buttery color, long and wavy.

Eyes: Green.

Body: Chocolate brown skin, Slim and pear shape.

Bending: Earth.

Kiru BARBIE xP

Age:14

Hair: Beach blonde, and is braided.

Eyes: Bright blue.

Body: Slightly tanned, and hour glass figure.

Bending: Air  
...Part Five  
"We Need FOOooOD!" Sokka whined to his sister passing the citrus fruit stand.

"We will get some, Sokka! Stop complaining!" Katara said and whacked him in the head with a stale loaf of bread.

Sokka fell to the ground and mumbled some words to his sister now talking to Aang at the jewlry stand. Sokka glared at his sister and saw past her three girls at the clothing stand a distance away. He tilted his head to the left to look past his sister. He saw them a little better and saw that one had noticed he was staring. He stood up and looked back at the fruit, trying his best not to look at the girls.Daren started to laugh with the girls, but noticed a boys face looking at them. She stopped and saw a little better she gasped.

"What?" Kiru said.

"I think I just saw Sokka!" Daren said, blushing slightly.

Ashley turned to Kiru and they started to make kissing sounds. Darne turned around her eyes peircing blood red and her cheeks completely red.

"Shut up now!" Daren said.

Kiru stopped but Ashley turned around and started to hug herself and made a making out sound. Daren literally huffed like a bull and rocketed at Ashley. Ashley's eyes widend and she jumped and ran in circles chased right on the tail by Daren. Kiru laughed. Daren chased Ashley, Sokka's way and stopped half way. Ashley continued to run and without stopping she looked back. Daren's eyes widend and Ashley ran into someone.

"Ow!" She said.

Ashley fell onto the ground with impact. She winced closing one eye.

"Sorry!" A voice came.

Ashley looked up and saw a bald monk and two people in water tribe clothes.

"Oh...uh.." Ashley was shocked.

Ashley just ran into the Avatar! She did an airpump with her fist. She felt wind beside her and Kiru, and Daren were standing next to her. The girl, we know as Katara, and the Southern warrior, we know as Sokka looked at us strange.

"Oh uh my name is Kiru!" Kiru said again out of know where.

Aang flushed a slight red and said "Uhh oh.. Aang! I mean umm Aang my name. No.. my name is Aang! Yea There!"

Aang flushed more when Kiru giggled and smiled. Katara sorta grunted and turned to Ashley who was scratching her head.

"My name is Katara and this is Sokka." Katara said.

Ashley smiled and Sokka flushed. Katara's eyes were shocked.

"Your smile is pretty!" Katara said.

Ashley smiled and walked off with Katara leaving Kiru and Daren with Aang and Sokka. Sokka blushed at Daren.

"Uhh hi." Daren said.

Sokka seemed pleased and Daren walked to the food tent which got Sokka to follow. Now leaving Aang and Kiru.

"Your the Avatar!" Kiru said.

Aang smiled and said "And the last Airbender!"

Aang had puffed in his chest to seem buff and Kiru poked Aang, him letting out the air. She giggled once more.

"Really? The last one." Kiru said like she didn't know.

Kiru fluttered her eye lashes and Aang blushed.

"Oi, umm yea!" Aang said scratching behind his head.

"Can you show me?" Kiru asked interested.

Aang grinned a big grin and took Kiru's hand and went to the middle of the court yard.

* * *

_Well there ya go, now time for me to work on Tear Drop Music, that story is in the catagory of Avatar also! So don't worry._


	6. Chapter 6: Bending 2

(Here ya go! Chappie Six!)  
Title:Popcorn, Butterscotch, Barbie

Summary:

Ashley AKA Popcorn her friends Daren and Kiru all are sucked into the avatar world. When everyone learns bending what side will they choose? Good or Bad? (Not good at summaries!) SokkaxDaren AangxKatara AangxKiru ZukoxAshley SokkaxAshley

Bios:

Ashley POPCORN

Age: 14

Hair: Short and brown, atleast past the shoulders and covers her left eye.

Eyes: Spring: Green, Summer: Blue, Fall: Maroon, Winter: Lightest Blue, elegent

Body: Slightly tanned, Hourglass figure.

Bending: Water

Daren BUTTERSCOTCH

Age:16

Hair: Buttery color, long and wavy.

Eyes: Green.

Body: Chocolate brown skin, Slim and pear shape.

Bending: Earth.

Kiru BARBIE xP

Age:14

Hair: Beach blonde, and is braided.

Eyes: Bright blue.

Body: Slightly tanned, and hour glass figure.

Bending: Air  
...Part Six  
Wit Ashley.

"Oh! That's awesome!" Ashley said.

Katara demenstrated her Water bending, which was really good. Ashley watched her push and pull the water. She loved that move. It was so gracefull.

"Hey! You think you can teach me?" Ashley said seriously excited.

Katara smiled and said "Sure!"

Ashley walked besides Katara and followed Katara's movements.

"The basics are Push and Pull. Breathing is in the nose and out the nose. Concentration. Feel the water with your movements." Katara started off.

Ashley took Katara's stance and inhaled in the nose and exhaled with the nose. She took a step pushing her hands infront.

"Now back." Katara said.

Katara pulled her hands back, retreaving that step. Ashley pulled her hands back, retreaving that step also. This continued till Katara twirled in one spot raising her hand in one hair following with the other hand whipping the water back into the pond. Ashley twirled around to fast and ice formed on her feet.

"Whoa!" Ashley said losing balance and falling back onto the ground ice still on her feet.

"You made ice! That's great!" Katara said.

Katara gave Ashley her hand to help her up and she did.

"Is that good?" Ashley said confused the ice melting.

"Is that good? Heh! You leveled higher than the Water Whip." Katara said taking her stance again.

"Cool!" Ashley said taking her stance also.

The two continued water bending in the court yard.Wit Daren.

"So you like food too?" Sokka said stupidly and slapping his forehead.

"I mean of course you like food that's why you eat but do you li-"

Daren placed her index finger on Sokka's lips.

"Sush. you talk to much." Daren smiled and grabbed some of the citrus fruits.

She walked the other way Sokka blushing and grinning. He followed Daren to the courtyard. They both saw Ashley and Katara water bending.

"Awesome she can water bend!" Daren said.

Sokka grabbed one of the citrus fruit and took a bite of the Mango. Daren sighed and walked to a bench and placed the basket of fruit on it.

"Hey Daren, Hey sokka!" Ashley said with Katara.

Katara grabbed one of the Mango's and ate out of it. Ashley grabbed one of the Oranges and took a bite.

"Don't eat all of it now! Come on Popcorn, you need to save some for Barbie and me." Daren said sliding the basket.

"Popcorn? Barbie? What?" Sokka said and Katara was going to ask the same question but was full of Mango in the mouth.

"Oh that's my nickname Popcorn!" Ashley said giggling.

"Oh I want a nickname!" Sokka said smiling.

"I'll call you bonehead..." Ashley said, Katara giggling.

Daren laughed a little and said "Mine is Butterscoth, cause of my hair and my culture. I am americ-"

A hand covered Daren's mouth, from Ashley. Ashley leaned to Daren's ears and said "They wont understand where we're from, Butterscotch so don't do/say anything ok?"

Daren completely understand and she wasn't the one to explain things. Katara shrugged and Sokka was eating another fruit.Wit Kiru

"Awesome!" Kiru said.

She watched Aang on the Air Scooter flying around. She smiled and grunted. Aang stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I wish I could Air bend.." Kiru said.

Aang sighed and said "You can pretend.. All you need is spirit!"

Kiru smiled sweetly and placed her chin in her palm laying her elbow on her knee, she was sitting on a tree stump in the forest around the court yard. Aang continued his bending and Kiru mumbling words. She slapped her hand on the stump and she rocketed in the air.

"AhHHhhH!" She said flying, and then falling.

Aang held his hands out catching Kiru.

"How did that happen?" Kiru said getting onto the ground.

"I wonder... Can you repeat what you were doing?" Aang said.

Kiru slowly walked to the stump, freaked out, and did the same position.

"Now do that same action." Aand said watching.

Kiru slapped the stump and nothing happend. She did it again and nothing happend. Aang shrugged.

"Oh well." Aang said and turned around to continue bending.

"But I flew I mean it!" Kiru said and Aang turned around exactly when Kiru slapped her hand on the tree stump and she went flying.

Aang smiled in excitement, that he was not the only airbender left!

* * *

_I am working on part ten right now so don't worry I will update tomorrow! ) (Crud. I have school tomorrow >:( ...)_


	7. Chapter 7: A little Hide and Seek

OH MY GOSH! I KNOW YOU HATE ME NOW! But hey... guess what? I am BACK.. and hoping. BACK FOR GOOD! PLEASE except this rather... long chapter... for keeps!

Disclaimer: Again I am sorry, I don't own Avatar. Because if I did I would probably be a bad owner > ;

* * *

As night fell Katara had all ready made Ashley one of her water tribe uniforms. Ashley was wearing it and gave her clothes to one of the Sisters at the courtyard and they gave it to a family. Ashley looked exactly like a water bender and now was her hair. Katara told the other two to stay out there so they both will be excited on Ashley's new look.

"Your hair is so short!" Katara said holding the top part of Ashley's hair.

Ashley grunted and winced when Katara strocked back. Katara looked around to hold Ashley's hair up. She saw one of the crystals like the one on Katara's necklace.

"Whoa." Katara said.

"What?" Ashley paniced thinking Katara is going to cut her hair off.

"Nothing.. nothing." Katara said.

Katara bit off some string and tied it on the crystal with one hand, very talented, she tied Ashleys hair up with the crystal band and used her fingers to comb the res that was down. She curled the rest of her hair. Katara took the band and letting it free. So Katara took the wavy part of Ashley's hair and tied it into a pony tail. So the straight hair fell to frame Ashley's face. Ashley still grunted and looked like she didn't care for her hair. When Katara was finished Ashley's hair looked marvelous! Katara pushed Ashley out of the curtains and Daren laughed. Sokka's jaw dropped.

"Wow." Sokka said.

Daren still laughing. Ashley glared at Daren.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." Ashley said to gapping Sokka.

"Ugh, right whatever." Sokka said crossing his arms.

Sokka noticed Aang running in the courtyard Kiru in hand.

"I am not the only Airbender!" Aang said.

Kiru walked up and Ashley smiled.

"That's great Aang!" Katara stated walking to Aang's side.

"I'm guessing your a Water Bender, Popcorn?" Kiru said.

Kiru giggled and Ashley said "Yea.. How did ya know?"

"Your uniform and..." Kiru stopped Ashley looked at her. "Your hair."

Ashley pouted and said "Katara is the one that did it!"

"What so you don't like it?" Katara said her hands on her hips.

"Heh, maybe." Ashley mumbled just then a Sister came up.

"You must leave now Avatar! The Fire nation is here!"

Aang's eyes widend then narrowed, "Appa!"

Just then a flying bison landed next to the group. Aang was the first to get up on Appa. When Sokka and Katara climbed up there was a moment of silence.

"Come on Ashley!" Katara said.

Ashley looked at the two girls. "Yea come on Butterscotch and Barbie!" Ashley said and mounded Appa.

The two girls followed and mounded Appa also. Momo jumped onto Daren's shoulder and whacked her in the head with his tail. Daren growled and grabbed Momo and placed him on Kiru's shoulder. Momo seemed comfortable and started to play with Kiru's hair.

"Aww so cute!" Kiru said.

"That little devil." Daren hissed and rubbed her face.

"Appa! Yip Yip!" The passengers heard Aang yell from the front.

"Well, this is interesting." Ashley said looking over the Saddle.

She saw the Fire nation on their Rhino's and Ashley smirked. She wasn't going to yell but she just stuck out her tounge and started to raspberry.  
...  
"The Avatar was here!" The prince said pulling back on the reins of his Rhino.

Iroh sighed and spotted the flying bison above, but wait there was someone looking down. His eyes widend and he nudged his nephew.

"What now, Uncle." The prince said and followed his uncle's gaze up to the flying bison but most importantly.. The girl sticking her tounge out.  
...

Ashley opend her eyes then squinted them and found out they cought her.

"Damnit." She mumbled and went to the middle of the flying bison.

When she went to the middle Appa moaned of great pain and started to soar down. When he impacted with the trees Aang grabbed Kiru and jumped off. Sokka climbed down the saddle followed by Daren. Ashley wanted to stay on for, 'Personal' reasons.

"Hurry up Ashley!" Katara said while getting off the Saddle.

"Nahh.. I feel more comfortable--" Just then a fire ball whized passed her head sending bad vibes in Ashley.

"Oh.. now.. he's done it, THAT WAS LIKE THE FIFTH ONE TODAY MAN!" Ashley jumped off the saddle and landed on her hands and knees.

"Ouch!"

"Not a smart move." Sokka said cooly.

"Shut it bone head!" Ashley said and got up.

Katara looked around finding a river and pulled on Ashley's hand.

"Look! A River! Time to put your water bending in Action." Katara said.

As much as Ashley wanted to kick the butt of that Prince she planted her feet in her spot. Katara noticing and crossed her arms.

"Are you afraid?" Katara cooed.

"No! I mean Never.. I mean. Let's kick some fire nation butts!" Ashley said in a positive mood.

"That's what I thought." Katara said and Ashley followed this time.

Aang and Kiru were all ready fighting 5 crew members. Sokka was protecting Daren since she didn't learn her bending yet. Ashley and Katara started to push and pull the water.

"Are ya ready Ashley?" Katara said gesturing her eyes to Ashley's serious gaze.

"I alw-" Another Fire ball whized passed her head.

Ashley turned her head to find Zuko and Iroh.

"You knew the Avatar the whole time! See, Uncle, I knew it!" The prince said forming another fire ball.

"Calm down Nephew..." Iroh said cooly pating his stomach.

"You know them?" Katara said shocked.

"What's to be shocked about, I mean THE FREAKING PRINCE tried to take out my head FIVE FREAKING TIMES! THAT is not RIGHT!" Ashley screamed seeming Katara was dust.

Ashley growled and twirled around, planting her feet widely apart and her hands in a line from her back to her front sending a Water Whip at The prince. He moved to the right and back to where he was.

"You water bend?" The prince was shocked a little but didn't show it.

"What, cat got ya tounge?" Ashley said sending another Water Whip at the prince.

The prince dodged it once more and growled sending fire missles, and fire balls everytime. Katara just watching started to send water whips at The prince. Ashley started to pant and placed her hands on her knees.

"Not a time to run out of breath." She said to herself.

Iroh noticing and was going to tell his nephew but the prince just sent a fire ball at Ashley instead of listening. Ashley was hit on the shoulder to. Once on impact, Ashley was sent back into the river.

"Ashley!" Katara yelled.

With one gesture of The prince's hand Katara was held by crew members.

"Now." The prince said walking to the river looking into the water to only see his reflection.

Bubbles started to form and the prince smirked. When a figure popped out of the water and landed behind the prince, Ashley kicked the prince from the back into the water and twirled landing her left foot infront her right foot behind it bent a little her hands out stretched, a wave formed in the river and landed on all of the crew members, Zuko flying out onto the crew members. Ashley grabbed Katara's hand and saw that Appa was up and told Katara to get on. She followed and got the reins.

"Ok Appa, I have never did anything like this so just find Aang ok?" Ashley said.

Appa nodded and growled and set up in the sky looking around on the ground. All Ashley could see were trees.

"Ashley, Where is Aang and the others?" Katara said depressed.

Ashley got worried. "They couldn't have gone far!" Ashley said.

After hours of searching Katara had fell asleep and Ashley was straining to keep her eyes open. She also noticed Appa dropping his level in flying his paws were almost touching the ground.

"...Where are they?"  
...  
"Nephew, you caught the Avatar.. why are you not happy?" Iroh said pouring some Ginseng Tea.

"It's that girl.." Zuko hissed looking at the ceiling in his bed chambers.

"Oh ho ho, I thought you would pull along. She is quite a be-"

"No uncle!" Fire shot from Zuko's fists. "She made a fool of me... She will regret that!"

"Really now." Iroh said still shocked and downed his tea.

A silence broke out and Zuko sighed. He was never this determend to find a girl in his life.. But he had to. No one make a fool of Zuko and gets away with it.

* * *

Hoped ya liked it > ; I had to go over the whole story... I am on part eleven right now. so I'll be posting more I hope. JUST SEND ME REVIEWS PLEASE! ; 


End file.
